doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Star Wars: Galaxia de aventuras
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2018-presente |estudio_doblaje2 = Ultra Video (redoblaje 1997, archivos)|estudio_doblaje3 = Prime Dubb (doblaje 1999-2005, archivos)|direccion_doblaje2 = Carlos Pontón (redoblaje 1997, archivos)|direccion_doblaje3 = Javier Rivero (doblaje 1999-2005, archivos)|traductor_adaptador1 = Katya Ojeda|traductor_adaptador2 = Sin identificar (redoblaje 1997, archivos)|traductor_adaptador3 = Jesús Vallejo Eduardo Giaccardi (doblaje 1999-2005, archivos)}} Star Wars: Galaxia de Aventuras es una serie de web cortos animados que se transmiten en la pagina de Star Wars y en Disney XD. Los cortos son basados la saga de Star Wars, principalmente la primera de 1977 a 1983 conocida como "La trilogía original", así como también en la segunda de 1999 al 2005 conocida como "la trilogía de precuelas", y los Spin-Offs como Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars y Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. Reparto Fun Facts Multimedia Luke Skywalker El Viaje Comienza Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 1. Darth Vader y el Poder del Lado Oscuro Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 2. Luke vs el Wampa Escape de la Caverna Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 3. Un Droide Leal Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 4. Chewbacca El copiloto de confianza Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 5. Darth Vader Poder del Imperio Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 6. Princesa Leia vs. Darth Vader Una Líder sin Miedo Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 7. Luke vs. la Estrella de la Muerte El Ataque del X-wing Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 8. Han Solo el Mejor Contrabandista de la Galaxia Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 9. Luke vs Darth Vader Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 10. Chewie vs. Holochess Deja que el Wookiee Gane Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 11 Luke vs. el Emperador Palpatine la Ascención del Mal Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 12. El Tamaño no Importa Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 13. El Rescate Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 14. Soldados del Imperio Galáctico Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 15. Con los Amigos en Todas Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 16. Rescate del Compactador de Basura Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 17. Entrenamiento con el Sable de Luz Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 18. El Mejor Amigo del Piloto Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 19. El maestro Jedi Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 20. El Artista del Escape Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 21. Comandante en la Batalla de Hoth Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 22. Un temible piloto de combate Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 23. Un amigo inesperado Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 24. Gangster Galáctico Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 25. Siguiendo los pasos del gran líder I Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 26 Wookiee Warrior Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 27 No te metas con Boba Fett I Star Wars Galaxy Of Adventures|Episodio 28 La Saga Skywalker I Star Wars Galaxy Of Adventures|Episodio 29 Aplastando la rebelión Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures|Episodio 30 Datos de interés Sobre el reparto *Se respetó el uso de archivos de audio como fueron usados en la versión original y para ello se utilizaron los del redoblaje de 1997. **Durante los primeros episodios se utilizan archivos de Gerardo Reyero como Han Solo, tanto para la versión joven como para la adulta del personaje, luego, desde el episodio 26 recién comienzan a utilizarse los de Héctor Emmanuel Gómez. **Debido a que El emperador Palpatine fue interpretado por Ricardo Lezama en el Episodio VI y nunca fue redoblado por Jesús Colín en dicha cinta, puede oírse a ambos actores interpretando al mismo personaje en esta serie. * El narrador de la serie de cortometrajes es Enzo Fortuny, sin embargo, en los segmentos Fun Facts, es otro el actor quién ejerce como narrador, Alberto Bernal. ** Existen episodios en que el narrador está ausente. Sobre la adaptación *Desde el episodio 1 al 12 el inserto del narrador titula la serie en español como 'Star Wars: Galaxia de aventuras', luego desde el 13 al 20, por razones que se desconocen, se presenta con el título sin traducir del inglés, y ya desde el 21 vuelve a retomarse la traducción, y, nuevamente, desde el 26 se vuelve a utilizar el título en inglés. *Los archivos de audio al español latino de la segunda trilogía (1999-2005) conservan la traducción de Jesús Vallejo y la adaptación de Eduardo Giaccardi. Debido al uso de los archivos de 1997, se conservan antiguas adaptaciones de términos como: **"Espada de luz", en lugar del más actualizado, y dado por el mismo George Lucas, "sable de luz". **La pronunciación españolizada de Jedi, en vez de la inglesa. **''Arturito'' en vez de la pronunciación original (Ar-tu-di-tu). **"Para-segundo" en lugar del término original, párasec, usado actualmente en los doblajes. * En el episodio 25 C-3PO llama a Jabba el Hutt con el artículo ya mencionado en español, sin embargo, el narrador habla del mismo personaje durante el episodio llamándolo Jabba the Hutt, con el artículo en inglés. Esto se debe a la diferencia de adaptación con respecto a las nuevas directrices que se utilizan desde las precuelas, pues la primera adaptación solo se utilizó en el doblaje de 1997. Sobre la grabación *Para el episodio Darth Vader y el Poder del Lado Oscuro, se hace referencia a la llegada de Vader a la nave en la película Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars , curiosamente en la escena de la cinta el personaje no tiene ningún diálogo, para este corto se retomó parte del audio que se escucha en el episodio 5 El Imperio Contraataca "Demasiado fácil" dicho por el recordado actor Federico Romano. *Para el episodio Luke vs el Wampa: Escape de la Caverna, los gestos de Luke Skywalker se dejaron totalmente en su idioma original, el único audio retomado es el de Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Para el episodio Un droide leal, el estricto de Mónica Manjarrez se encuentra con la música de fondo de la película original, mientras que en la versión original, dichos audios fueron limpiados para que se escuchasen con la mejor calidad posible. ** Sin embargo el mismo extracto es utilizado en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi y en este filme el audio de Mónica se escucha limpio. * Durante Un droide leal, el penúltimo diálogo de C-3PO es "Are you sure this thing is safe?" cuyo equivalente en el doblaje es "¿Es segura esta cápsula?" sin embargo erróneamente pusieron el dialogo "Los daños no parecen tan graves desde aquí" lo cual no tiene sentido. * Por motivos desconocidos, durante el capitulo nueve se utiliza un extracto del Episodio IV para un dialogo del spin-off Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars, dejando al joven Han Solo con la voz de Gerardo Reyero, al igual que en su versión adulta, pese a que en la versión original puede oírse a Alden Ehrenreich y no a Harrison Ford en el papel. * En Con los Amigos en Todas, algunos gestos de los personajes fueron dejados sin doblar a pesar de que en la película fueron doblados. Sobre la distribución *La serie es lanzada en latinoamérica a través del canal de Youtube Disney XD LA y la página de Facebook Star Wars Latam. *Los Fun Facts, son lanzados únicamente a través de las redes sociales de Star Wars Latam, Facebook y Twittter. Curiosidades *Dado que se utilizaron archivos de audio, en este doblaje pueden escucharse varios actores de doblaje que hasta ahora fallecieron, estos son: Ricardo Lezama, (1932-2000) Federico Romano (1937-2010), Jesús Colín (1928-2011), Jesús Barrero (1957-2016), Carlos Íñigo (1960-2017) y José Lavat (1948-2018). Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Disney XD Categoría:Series de Lucasfilm. Ltd Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Cortos animados de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Series web Categoría:Series y Películas disponibles oficialmente en YouTube Categoría:Series transmitidas por Disney Channel Categoría:Doblajes con material de archivo